1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf practicing device, and more particularly to a golf practicing device having an automatic restoring function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf practicing device comprises a rotation disk, and a bar having a first end mounted on the a rotation disk and a second end formed with a practicing ball. Thus, the user can practicing the golf skills indoors by striking the practicing ball. However, the bar is rotated successively when being hit and cannot be returned to the original position automatically, so that the user has to wait until the bar stop moving or exert a force to stop movement of the bar, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf practicing device having an automatic restoring function.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a golf practicing device, wherein the energized electromagnet mounted in the housing produces a magnetic force to magnetically attract and move the magnetic block mounted in the cover to return the bar to the original position, so that the bar can be restored to the original position automatically, thereby facilitating the user practicing the golf skill.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a golf practicing device, comprising
a housing;
an electromagnet mounted in the housing;
a cover rotatably mounted on the housing;
a magnetic block secured on the cover to rotate therewith and aligning with the electromagnet; and
a bar having an end mounted on the cover for rotating the cover when the bar is hit.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.